Believe In Me
by When The Begining Ends
Summary: Harry wakes from his sleep to find an event taking place outside that will change his life


Well. This is attempt number two at this story, and I'm hoping that this time when I write it I am not only satisfied with it's quality but I will recieve many reviews :D... In my dreams right :P

Prologue:

Silence on private drive was shattered. Outside of the Dursley's residence a scene was unfolding that would shape the wizarding world forever, and for Harry Potter it would help to shape his life.

Harry awoke with a start and sat quietly listening to make sure what he had heard wasn't just a dream. When he heard an explosion again he knew that it wasn't just a dream, he bolted to the window of his small bedroom and what he saw outside was something that he would never forget. Outside there stood a boy holding what looked like an extremely long sword, and surrounding him were four death eaters. Each death eater also carried a sword and had their wands pointed directly at the boy, each looked extremely focused, and seemed to be waiting for the most opportune time to attack the boy in the middle of their circle. The boy raised his hand at one of the death eaters and his arm burst into flames, with his arm on fire he began to launch flames at each death eater, the boy spotted one death eater who had reacted too slowly to the flames, and hadn't managed to put it out with his wand. Harry gasped as the boy lept gracefully over the stunned death eater. He slashed him right down the back, and with a sweep of his hand a magical blast hurled him straight into another death eater.

At this point Harry realized the boy obviously was not on the same side as the death eaters, and decided he'd give him a hand. Harry grabbed his wand and hurried down the stairs.

He was five feet before the door when he shouted "Depulso" sending the door flying outside.

Harry saw that the boy was furiously fighting with one of the death eaters, their swords struck each other and each time you could here the sound of steel meeting steel with extreme force.

"Stupefy" shouted Harry, and he caught the death eater that the boy was battling right in the chest, which created and opportune moment for the defendant.

The unknown boy caught his assailant square in the chest with his sword, and the man's clothes burst into flames at the same time, leaving Harry to suspect that the boy had lit him on fire and cut him simultaneously. The final death eater, realizing that he was now outnumbered made a break for it. The boy lept ten feet and landed in front of the retreating death eater

He dropped his sword, picked up the death eater with one hand, grabbed his wand, snapped it with his free hand, and spoke clearly to the death eater. "look here asshole, tell Lord I'm-A-Faggot that I just want to be left in peace, I'm not joining him and I have no intention to ever consider it".

At these words he threw the man six feet down the street, and stood with hands on hips waiting for the death eater to run. Once the death eater was out of sight he walked over to the other bodies, and shook his head. He waved his hand and all three bodies disappeared, then he turned to Harry.

Harry gripped his wand tightly in his hand, and watched the boy advance on him.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Potter, just calm down alright no need to start hexing me" the boy said to him grinning.

Harry looked suspiciously at him, and chose his words carefully "tell me, how do you know my name".

The boy looked at him for a moment almost as if in shock, when he regained his composure, he said "surely, I would have thought you noticed not to many people have a scar like that on their forehead". He paused thought for a moment, furrowed his brow, when he finally seemed to place his mind on what he wanted, he smiled and said "not only that, but I came looking for you I must speak with you about some rather... pressing matters".

Harry looked at him, confusion etched in his expression but his friendly nature kicked in first, "well.. I'm sure the Dursley's would hate me even more than they do for letting you in, but if you can meet me up in my room" He pointed to his bedroom, "than we can talk there".

"Sure thing" The boy smiled at him, then offered him his hand which Harry accepted and shook, "It's Solstice by the way, Sol for short though, see ya up there Potter".

Not even a moment after Sol's hand had separated from their handshake, he had disappeared. As Harry muttered the word "Reparo" and pointed at the door ten feet from it's frame, and as he walked through the newly repaired door questions flooded him. Why was this new stranger here? Was he truly a friend? How was he so agile and powerful? What was up with the swords? How did he do that wandless magic? Then a thought hit Harry, one that seemed almost impossible. What if he wasn't a wizard? What could he be, and if he was a wizard he would need to know how to fight like that, that was the type of thing he needed to fight Voldemort. He reached for the handle of his door and opened it, inside he found Sol sitting on his bed looking politely around the room, taking in his surroundings carefully. When he noticed Harry he stood and spoke softly, Harry figured he was speaking quietly because of the Dursleys who were just down the hall.

"Thanks for the help out there, that was a pretty good death eater really good with the sword you know" he sighed, looking over at his own sword that was resting in the corner of Harry's room.

"Anytime" said Harry, he thought of what to ask Sol first, with so many questions buzzing in his head he was grateful when Sol answered one for him.

"Voldemorts been after me for a few days now, bastards chased me all the way from London" he ran a hand through his hair, and Harry saw sadness flicker across his face "If you were wondering, I'm on your side, in fact" he paused, and drew a breath then pushed on "I'm here looking for you, I need your help, and you're going to need mine".

Harry wasn't sure whether to be shocked or upset. This kid was telling him that he, Harry, needed his help, but at the same time, he said that he needed Harry's own help. Harry decided to ask him how he learned to fight, he was actually quite curious.

"You were quite amazing back there" he told Sol "how'd you learn to fight like that, and the wandless magic, I've never seen a wizard use magic that powerful with no wand"

Sol smiled at him, and he looked Harry up and down then said in a very quite voice, "I'm no wizard, I can't use wands thats why I didn't go to any wizarding schools, I only know one other like me, I can't cast spells either, watch" Sol screwed up his face in concentration, pointed his hand at Harry and said "Stupefy", Harry ducked only to find that it wasn't necessary "see, nothing happened, that's why I use swords, none of my wonderfully magical abilities can kill people, unless you count fire" he grinned sheepishly "I can use that, but no direct stuff, like stunning spells or hexes, quite annoying really".

With this explanation Harry understood a bit, things like the ability to jump ten feet in a back flip, and land perfectly, he was magical, and he had utter control of his body. When it came to using a wand or spells he just couldn't.

"Two different types of magic" he thought out loud.

"Exactly, another great thing though, is that wizarding magic has less of an affect on me, such as the killing curse, takes more than one".

Harry was shocked, even a killing curse didn't kill him right away.

"So why do you need me, if you can do so many things" Harry questioned, and it was one that was really bugging Harry.

"To put it bluntly, I can't kill him, I can't kill Voldemort, you are much more powerful than I am, you can concentrate your magic, sure if we're using weapons I'd tear you to bits, but with training I'm sure I could make you good at that too" he stopped, looked at Harry right in the eyes and said "You can kill him, I'd never get close enough to use a sword, I could fight him, but he's super powerful Harry, I've taken a blade to him before" he shook his head almost as if he were still in disbelief "He can disappear and get you from behind, then hit you with a killing curse, I barely managed to escape him, look". Sol pulled off his shirt and showed him a huge scar that went all the way across his back. "You saw me fight, and even with that kind of movement I stood no chance, but you, you can use magic in ways I could never dream".

"What do you mean, I've never been that good" he went to continue but Sol cut him off.

"Harry, he's scarred of you, mortified even, and I believe that you have the ability to be better than him, better than me" He smiled at him.

Harry was overwhelmed, to fight like that would be amazing, and to be that powerful, well there couldn't be a better teacher for him to be taught by. Not only that, but he was the same age as Harry, and he had a good nature. Perhaps tomorrow he'd write to the burrow and ask them if he could bring an extra someone.

"Well, I think it's time to get some sleep Harry, tomorrow we can go to some deserted park, and maybe I can teach you a few things" he paused "The possibilities of what you can do with that little piece of wood. Harry, they're endless".

Once Sol had laid a few blankets on the floor and Harry was finally in bed, Harry still had no idea what he was going to learn. Harry who lay there was unaware that the person on the floor next to his bed, would make him to be powerful in ways he really couldn't dream of. Harry also didn't know, that with the presence of this new ally came a new danger to himself, with power that unbelievable, would he be able to make the right decisions. Or would Harry lose himself.

Harry awoke the next morning to find that he was alone. As it would appear Sol had totally disappeared from the room, leaving Harry to wonder whether last night was a dream or a reality. Harry went downstairs to satisfy his stomach when he noticed a note on the table.

Gone for the day

-The Dursleys

Harry couldn't say this news made him upset, in fact a Dursley free day was a good day, and a day where Harry could more or less relax. Wondering what he should do, Harry though a walk would be what was best for him at the moment, he hadn't really had to much time in the outdoors, and since he was finally of age to do magic outside Hogwarts, he could finally go to some secluded place and practice some magic. Once he hit the fresh air of the out doors he headed to a park he knew was always empty. On his way he thought about last night's happening, he couldn't believe that someone told him that he could possibly fight in that manner, and what was even more astounding was that Voldemort could fight like that also, he was under the impression that Voldemort only used magic. The breaking of his previous assumptions lead him to a new question, could Dumbledore do this too? Harry tried to imagine Dumbledore doing back flips, and jumping ten feet in the air slashing away with a sword. The thought made him laugh a little, but thoughts of Dumbledore didn't cheer him up for long as the same over powering realization that Dumbledore wasn't coming back washed over him.

When he reached the park, he saw that it was indeed already occupied. Sol was standing there sword in the ground next to him, his hands were spread out like a child pretending to be an airplane. Sol suddenly disintegrated and you could see a trail of whitish smoke, that appeared to be what was left of him it floated through the air, then picked up speed, and the trail rapidly made it's way towards the sword. Sol reappeared in midair for only an instant, to pull his sword out of the ground, before his body burst into fragments again. The fragments approached Harry at an alarming rate, and before Harry could react Sol reappeared with his sword right at Harry's throat.

"What would you give Potter, to learn to move so fast that your opponent can barely see you" Sol asked in a whisper.

Harry was dumbfounded, could any wizard do that, then he remembered that Sol indeed was not a wizard at all.

"What exactly did you just do" Harry asked, in a voice that was in total awe.

"u cWell, you see Harry" Sol stopped to take his sword from Harry's throat, then place it in the holster at his back. "You can't tell anyone this, because there are very few of my kind, and people tend to be afraid of us". A sad look crossed his face, "I'm an elemental, neither wizard nor muggle, capable of controlling the elements to an extent, and I myself can become any element I choose".

Harry looked at Sol in amazement, "any element" thought Harry.

"so what you just did, with the disappearing that must have been the wind"

"Yep, it's a cool feeling too" Sol replied, taking a seat on the grass with his legs outstretched.

Harry followed suit and sat cross legged on the grass next to him.

"Well from what I've seen of Voldemort, you're going to need a lot of training" Sol said looking Harry in the eyes, "Now I don't know any spells myself, so we're going to need spell books and we can practice here every day. During practice I'll teach you to fight with a sword, and we can try to find ways to increase your body strength, so you're able to basic flips, stuff like that. You need to be able to control each movement of your body with precise control" explained Sol "It's necessary for fighting, and I'm sure that you should be in top physical form for spell casting too".

Harry thought for a moment then thought of am idea for physical performance.

"We could withdraw some of my money, exchange it into muggle money and get a membership at a gym" Harry told Sol, "that way we can spend the entire day away from the Dursleys"

Sol looked at him a grin on his face "I like that plan Harry, I have some money too, we can use it for meals though I don't like the idea of you paying for everything".

Sol looked up at the sky, and Harry thought he saw an expression of longing, like the one people get when they've been away from home too long, and get occasional glimpses of home in photos.

"Well Harry, it's a beautiful day and I don't want to use it training" He said, and he was right, the sun was shining down on them, and a cool breeze was playing across the clearing they were in. "Tell me about Hogwarts, and about your friends".

Harry who was at first taken aback by the question, began talking about his years at Hogwarts. As his story progressed, he became more and more involved, explaining everything in detail, and using emotion that even made Sol gasp in surprise at a few points. Harry told Sol about his friends, has parents, the Weasleys, and the Order. Harry found himself blushing profusely when he brought up Ginny, and Sol noticed.

Smirking terribly Sol said "so Harry, have it in for readheads do we? Com'on tell me about her, what's she like".

Harry began to talk about Ginny, and the more he said the more he realized he liked about her. Not only that as he continued, he realized that after ten minutes he still hadn't run out of things to say about her. Harry finally ceased his Ginny ranting, when he came to the end of his sixth year, where he told about leaving her to keep her safe. To Harry's surprise, a dead expression came over Sol's face.

"I see" Sol whispered. "I respect your decision, any child can walk away to protect what he likes, but very few can walk away from what they love". At these words Sol stood, and looked down at Harry again.

"But you should reconsider what you've done, because if you wait too long, you'll lose her for good. Something tells me she'd rather be with you than without you".

Harry's mouth was ajar slightly, but he shut it. He was giving him girl advice too, surely he understood that he couldn't have Voldemort after Ginny. Something about her wanting to take that chance anyway was a thought still echoing in his head.

"We'll go to Diagon alley tomorrow to withdraw some money for the gym" Harry murmured, looking not at Sol but at the path which lead home.

"Right, and Harry, don't think about Ginny, there's still a few weeks 'till the wedding, you have until then to worry about it" Sol said to him with a smile, then added "If I were you just sleep on it, so there are no distractions".

As Harry set off to the Dursley's home, he thought about what Sol had just told him. Harry would do just that, he was going to sleep on it.

**Well to anyone that decides to review, it's going slow now yeah, but things will pick up, there are going to be a few twists here and there. I hope this story catches the interest of some people. For those who may not like it because it's not solely about Harry Potter, please don't review. If you haven't noticed ideas about Harry potter are being eaten up as we speak, and I would very much enjoy to have my own idea... Cheers!**


End file.
